13 Years later
by Bublez
Summary: 13 Years later,2 people of the Boudlaire family haved returned.Something happens to Sunny.What will happen? Read to find out
1. Reunited

13 Years later.

Sunny-15

Klause-26

Violet-27

Sunny is now a food tester,where she can bite a lot of things.Big shocker.

She is also publishing her own dictionary.

Klause is now a novelist,he has written 7 books,Big shocker.

Violet is a inventor,Big shocker.

Violet is married to a lovely man from Aregentina,and has 2 children going on 3.

Violets husbands name is Elita. 

Klause insists on not being married and having absoulutly no children,I am not 

saying he has not been proposed to though.

Sunny is not yet ready to get married,but she has a boyfriend.She has a scholarship 

for college,she plans on becoming a professional at the testing factory.

"Honey the family reunion is in 1 week. Are you coming Elita?"

"It is not going to be that great of a family reunion,it is just you ,Klause, and Sunny."It has

6 years since I have seen both of them,and Sunny is probably dreading her life,Remember

she lives with your evil step brother, Count Olaf. "

I forgot to mention him before.Yes the Count has moved on and married Justice from the 

Supreme Court,surprised ? , same here.He also has 5 children.SHOCKER I know!

At Klause's place.He is boringly typing up the Guide to Loving Snakes as your Life Long

Companion. Wait who is this? "Honey mommy is home." "Mommy?" Klause looks up from 

his spectacles and there in the doorway is his mother. Mom? for all these years I thought 

you were dead,we were told you died in a fire." "Well actaully The Count took us out to Brazil 

and left us there and we just did not have the nerve to come home." "So many questions to 

ask,where do I begin.?" 

Later at Violets... 

"There is no way you are my dad.My father was killed in an atrosious fire,it is not possible."

"Well actaully your mother and I were kidnapped and taken to Brazil. " "My mother? She

is alive?" "Well yes she is trying to track down your "long lost" brother,Klause."

"So wait you say you were kidnapped,by who?" "This man who claims to be part of our 

family,he spends his life trying to get a hold on the spectacular,Boudalaire fortune." "What

Count Olaf kidnapped you? He has our sister,Sunny.We are not aloud to take care of 

her for some unknown reason." "We must get to the Counts as soon as possible before

my daughter is taken to some unknown country." "Well Justice would not let that happen they

have five children of there own.SHOCKER"

Elita phoned up Mr.Poe and they were soon on there way to the Count's lovely home in Australia.

When they got there Sunny was no where to be found(of course the house is 22 stories),the only

thing left at the huge house was a snake. "Where is the Count and his family?"

TO BE COUNTINUED...

Please review. 


	2. Sunny's comeback

Continued...

After the Boudalaire's tower up 21 flights of stairs they find Sunny but is she alive?

"Sunny!"

Everyone runs toward Sunny and flails all over covering every inch of her body.

"Sunny? It is your mom Sunny?"

"Sunny are you alive? Sunny wake up it is Klause you favorite."

Violet rolls her eyes and smacks Klause realy hard.

Mr.Boudalaire lays his head on her chest and discovers no heartbeat.

"Sunny,Sunny!!"

Mr Boudalaire touches his daughter faintly and looks up at her face.

"Wait she is awake."

"Dad put your hand back where you had it."

" But I do not know where it was."

"It might be magic,where you touched is her life spot."

The Count walks in the room.

"Are you looking for some one?"

"What did you do to my sister,you evil beast!!"

"She is ,well,DEAD!

BWAWAWAWAWAWA"

"Where is Justice Strauss and your five children?"

"Well Justice is DEAD and my five children are spread out across the world.They have no idea where they are."

Sunny has been laying there for three hours and suddenly wakes up.But how?

"Sunny are you a-alive?"

"Gaaboop."

"Oh no she is starting her hole technilogically hyphothasis of life over."

"Klause,human not alien."

"She is starting at the beging of her life."

"That is it Olaf to the prison chambers with you."

"You can not send me to the "Chambers"."

"Yes this is the last time you are going to have a chance to get a hold on to our fortune,because our parents are alive.You just wait till the C.I.A finds

out about everything you have done to our family!"

Sunny has been perclaimed to be alive.But how? She is starting all over again.

Thank you for reading,sorry if it was horrible.

Maybe give some suggestions and I might use them in my next chapter.

Please review! 

TO BE CONTINUED!!... 


End file.
